


13. Dim Grey

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: And so it went down in the history books that Steven Grant Rogers was a love lost and James Buchanan Barnes was his faithful best friend.How wrong they where...





	13. Dim Grey

Bucky and Steve have been hiding off their feelings for each other from the world, and each other, for a long time.

Bucky had always liked the creative, brave, strong willed little man, he had been just too scared to take that step, knowing he’d go off to war and leave him alone. Too scared of whatever wrath if anyone found out. 

Steve well, he had watched Bucky laugh and smile at him, eyes sparkling as he swooped across the dance floor with a girl. That’s when he decided to make a move. 

That night, when they were well into a bottle of whiskey when Steve had built up the nerve to tell Bucky he was handsome, Bucky had then found the courage to kiss him and Steve kissed back.

They didn’t speak about it for a week, both of them having been taught it was wrong unnatural.

It hadn’t felt unnatural.

\---

_ ‘I need you far more than I ever want you, It’s such and unnatural thing we do, but falling in love is so hard to do.’ _

One stormy day Steve had asked Bucky to teach him how to dance; Bucky had told Steve to take the lead, make him take the first ‘strike’ rather than him waiting for the ‘blows’ to come, just like in his fighting. It took a while and he might have stepped on his toes a few times -- okay, a lot. But...

He’d gotten it!

Steve laughed, carefree and happy, both of them waltzing around there tiny apartment, Steve holding his head tall and leading, Bucky letting himself take the role of a dame and just enjoying the way Steve’s eyes lit up as he laughed.

Bucky’s voice was soft and warm when he said, “You’re so beautiful Steve.” 

Steve stopped their movements but still kept hold of his dance partner’s hands, staring into those silvery eyes with his impossibly blue ones, “Buck I…” 

Bucky dipped his head and closed the distance between them with his lips and delved inside the smaller mans mouth, exploring; slowly, softly, and Steve let out a deep groan, pulling with all his might to bring the brunet flush against him.

The kiss then deepend, both of them fighting for dominance, not really knowing who took the lead. Trying to navigate the room, Steve pushed Bucky towards there sofa, shivering as he felt large hands slip from his hands to his waist. 

The back of Bucky’s knee’s connected with the couch he folded down and let Steve clamber on top of him, limbs gangly, chest too small, “Do you let the dames do this to ya’ Buck?”

Steve wasn’t a fool; he knew Bucky had girls chasing him round town, the heartthrob he was, but as he sat straddling the man’s lap, he couldn’t help but be dazzled by that handsome face, just like a love struck dame. Is this what they felt like? Powerful and drunk on love.

Oh, love. 

Was that what this was? He didn’t care; he grabbed Bucky’s face, kissing him again and moved his hips in the most natural way possible, his hard cock coming in contact with strong abdominal muscles, he smiled as the larger mans head dropped back and let out a slight moan.

Steve moved himself up and down rubbing his pert arse against the larger brunet’s crotch,  _ oh _ , “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” 

That made Bucky grin dopily, head still back on the couch but his eyes watching Steve’s face, his pretty, pretty face, “Only for you there, punk.” Steve looked at him in disbelief.

“You telling me, all those,” moving his hips again making Bucky make delicious noises, “pretty dames, with their,” he made an exaggerated innocent look, biting at the end of one of his fingers, “pretty eyes and their bashful faces don’t get this treatment?”

Bucky lifted his head looking Steve dead in the eyes, “No doll, only you do this to me.” The brunet held tightly onto Steve’s ass and pushed his hips upwards making sure the entire length of his cock pressed against the blond’s slacks. Yep, only Steve; yeah he’d made out with a few girls around town, felt a couple of them a little  _ too _ intimately but all that did was reinforce the fact that, what really got his blood pumping was this feisty little blond man in his lap right now.

Steve blushed all the way down his neck, crimson red.  _ Well fudge knuckles _ ; if he wasn't in love with James Buchanan Barnes, he didn’t know what this was. He latched his mouth along the side of the man's neck, sucking bruises and not caring if they were going to be visible or not, he could say a girl did them that was more believable than Steve having an; he also continued to move his hips against Bucky’s own. 

Bucky held onto those two tight globes as he moved himself more forcefully up onto Steve, feeling his cock slide between the cleft of his ass.This was more than he ever could have asked for. Letting his head drop back again he let the smaller man take control, he could hear his breath starting to strain, Steve wasn’t used to physical exertion so he tried to over compensate, which only resulted in the smaller man bearing down harder on his lap and biting his neck, “Fu-uck, Stevie.”

Steve smiled against Bucky’s neck; yes, fuck indeed, he had never been so close to release from merely humping since he was younger and even then it had been a damned pillow. So he took all of that lion’s courage and just came out with it, “Touch me Buck.”

Bucky was only too happy to oblige him, moving his hands to undo buttons and grab a hold of that surprisingly large cock; Steve let out a moan, making his own painfully hard erection leak. He was just along for the ride. He knew he could probably come like this; watching Steve, listening to his mewls.

Steve moaned and ground down into the hand that encased his member, “Faster Buck, faster!” He felt like he was commanding him, but Bucky followed every order, not questioning any of it. Just moving against his body in time with his hand, and dear lord it was heavenly. He had touched himself of course, but that was nothing in comparison to this. 

Steve’s orgasm seemed to creep up all to quickly Bucky’s hands, warm and quick; it surprised himself more than Bucky as he came with a broken moan into his neck, cum splattering the front of his shirt, he just needed a few more...

”Unngh, fuck,” there is was. Hearing Steve’s release had been enough to drive Bucky over the edge, he was perverted. But he felt good making Steve happy, doing as he’d been told, sweet friction of the small arse cheeks pushing against him.

After they had caught their breaths, Steve started to laugh, almost turning hysterical, but stopped before by a stream a coughs before he could, Bucky holding onto hm so he didn’t fall, “It’s funny, the first time I get my rocks off with another person it’s illegal.”

Bucky didn’t think it was all that funny but he smiled seeing the irony, “Yeah well, falling in love is pretty hard to do,” 

So it  **was** love then…

After that, Bucky and Steve had both admitted to each other that they needed each other far more than they ever wanted each other, but their relationship was so unnatural - or at least, that’s what they had been taught. 

It never felt that way.

Heated kissing, in the dead of the night, candles lighting their room in a black out.

Steve, telling Bucky to get on his knees and suck his cock after he’d been out dancing with a girl was the most natural thing in the world. Bucky was always way too happy to oblige his little master.

Keeping up appearances was the most important thing, Bucky; being the charmer he was, was always ‘dating’ girls to keep their blooming relationship a secret. Steve either being dragged along or sitting at home drawing pictures for people or just simply of Bucky’s face by memory.

Eventually Bucky got his orders; he’s going to be shipped out the week after next. Bucky doesn’t go out at all that week refusing to spend any time with people he doesn’t care about; seeing his family, Steve’s family and...well, Steve. 

They go to the Stark Expo, which makes Steve warm inside as he watches bucky spark with excitement; He’s such a nerd. He cannot help but notice their dates, although engaged in conversation and leaning on Bucky; they never let go of each other’s hand and it makes him think about what he wants to give to Bucky tonight, if they aren't the only couple like they are maybe it wasn’t all that bad.

Earlier that week he had overheard the ladies in the laundrette talking about all scandalous things that a man shouldn’t be over-hearing, but he did nonetheless and he wanted that; he wanted that with Buck and  _ only  _ Buck.

So, later, after all of the lights the show and the failed hover car, the radio on in the background and candles keeping the apartment alight, they were languidly kissing. Shirts open, hands roaming, pinching, rubbing, and happily easing buttons open. Bucky started trying desperately to leave marks on Steve’s body, sucking and kissing wherever he could, like he was trying to sear himself onto Steve’s body so he couldn’t forget about him.

Gasping at Bucky’s ministrations Steve finally said it. 

“I want you Buck,”

Those steel eyes looked up at Steve, honest and whole, “You got me doll, allways,” 

“I-I know-I mean,” Steve blushed, unable to think of the words, “I want you like-like you would do with a dame.” Steve held his breath not knowing how Bucky would react.

He shouldn’t have been worried. “I thought you would never ask, gosh,” Bucky grinned rubbing his face into Steve’s belly. “You know what we gotta’ do for that right? It ain’t easy,”

Steve let out his breath smiling back at him blush creeping all the way down his chest, “Yeah Buck, I know. I might have been, practicing?” 

“Oh you have have you?” Steve pushed weekly at the bigger man, “Been opening up that tight hole of your’s for me? It feels good, doing something so wrong with your body? For me…”

Steve’s heart felt like it was gonna burst out of his chest; Bucky had a mouth on him but…”Yeah,”

A raised eyebrow in response, teasing him, getting him to rise to the challenge,“Yeah what, doll?”

Blushing even more if that was even possible. “It felt good.”

Bucky was wearing an almost predatory smile, “Show me.”

Steve shifts, to stand and Bucky frowns, “Wha-”

“Wait, I gotta go get something,” Patting his arm, Steve disappears and shuffles around in their bedroom, coming back out with a tube of KY.

“How’d you even get that?” Bucky was slightly worried. If anyone found out…

“Don’t worry, y‘know Rose, the one I draw those pictures for, two blocks away?” when Steve, shifted from one foot to the other, Bucky nodded for him to continue, brows still furrowed in concern.

“I asked her for this.” He could see Buck wanted to say something, “And before you say anything, she asked me to draw something t-two women in particular. Her and her roommate, this was my payment.” Bucky looked at him eyes wide, Steve continued anyway, “Yeah, so, I don’t think she is going to be blabbin’.” 

“Explains why she wouldn’t go out with me,” Bucky leaned back, spreading his legs wide.

“You,” the blond smiled laughing, “Cheeky shit.” Shucking of his trousers so he was left in briefs and a shirt, he smiled at his lover, “I thought you wanted a show?” 

Bucky rubbed his hands down his legs, eyes trailing over Steve’s body hungrily, “I sure did, you’re the best damn thing I could ever set my eyes on.” 

“Well then,” Steve, pulled down his briefs his cock springing free and he bit his lip, looking innocently over at Bucky, who now had his hands down the front of his trousers, looking expectantly at him.

Using the jelly, he reached back behind himself, stretching his front out as he arched, he probed and prodded, trying to work himself; eyes closing and mouth dropping open as his long fingers found the bundle of nerves that made him moan, forgetting himself slightly before Bucky spoke up, “Take off your shirt.”

Steve snapped his head back to look at Bucky’s face; he was now naked, strong muscles on show, hands wrapped around his hardened cock, steel eyes hooded as he licked his lips, watching Steve intently. Steve’s own member twitched; god he was gorgeous, “Your gorgeous.”

The man huffed, “Your the gorgeous one here, darling; now take off that shirt.”

It was usualy, Steve giving the orders but Steve kind of liked Bucky telling him what to do; anyone else he would have slapped them sideways but Buck, he was different, he always had been.

Letting his open shirt fall to the ground, he turned his body to the side, back arched body curving artistically, even with his too small frame Steve knew this was a nice pose; he’d seen himself in the tiles of their bathroom, his artist’s eye picking up the lines and dips of his body as he played. So he did just that, letting himself get lost again…

Bucky let out a deep groan Steve looked at him through hooded eyes, his mouth still parted as he poked and stretched. 

“Come on, I cannot wait any longer,” Bucky’s voice was breathy, as his eyes where still glued to Steve’s body.

The blond huffed,“Alright, needy.”

“For you, always.”  _ Damn _ those eyes.

Steve let out a bit of a broken moan as he removed his fingers and came over to where Bucky sat, looking confused and worrisome he questioned, “How we do this?”

“Turn around; you’ll have more support on my knees and I don’t want you over exerting yourself, we already had you in the hospital once.”

“What a way to kill the mood.” The words came out of his mouth but he turned his body, almost like he where presenting himself and his lubricant streaked ass to the man he loved, cock  giving a little twitch in excitement.

“Sorry, only lookin’ after ya, don’t want my sweet thing dying whilst I’m away.” He smiled a sad smile, knowing Steve couldn’t see him, bracing his legs so Steve had something to use, “Now come down to me and sit your sweet ass down on my lap.”

Steve did as he was told, trusting bucky to line himself up. He did, and he was thankful that the brunet’s legs were there for support as the head of his cock breached his rim, tight but not painful, just odd. He steadied himself, hands gripping Buck’s knees.

“Oh, fuck.” Steve’s panting as he lowers himself backwards onto Bucky’s cock,”Bucky fuck, you’re so, so big. Fuck.” 

Bucky smiles, holding onto Steve’s boney hip bones watching his cock disappear in-between his arse cheeks, “You’ve had it in your mouth doll; you should know,”

Steve laughs, and it turns into a slight cough. “Don-don’t do that,” he tries to look over his shoulder at the larger man, smiling as he sees the look of complete focus on his lover’s face.

Once, finally all the way seated on Bucky’s lap, Steve takes a moment, leaning heavily on his knees, breathing heavy;  this was _ hard _ . But he wanted this, he wanted Bucky, he wanted to feel good like the ladies at the laundrette. He wanted to give this to Buck just like he’d given everything else to him. He didn’t know what was in store for either of them and well, if this was their last night together, he wanted to make it unforgettable.

“Does it hurt?” Bucky’s husky voice shook him out of his stupor.

“Heh, a-a little, but-but in a good way,” Steve frowned at his own statement, it didn’t make sense but the pain had subsided into a low burn and it did feel good, and knowing that was Buck, there, inside him, made him shiver.

“Oh, fuck, doll, th-his ain’t gonna last long,” Steve grinned  started to move, shifting his hips enticing moans out of the man beneath him and then...

“Oh!” That was the spot, he lifted himself up slightly moving down, his chest wheezing; Bucky seemed to notice and started to move up into him, hitting his prostate and making him melt.

Buck let out a huff, seemingly catching on to Steve’s pleasure and continue to move up into him; it was slightly un-coordinated, but it felt so nice, both of them losing themselves in the pleasure of the moment and being so utterly close to one and other, Bucky leant forward pressing kisses to the smaller mans back as they moved and Steve let out more moans in response. 

“Y-you sound so beaut-iful, oh, fuck.” Bucky sped up his movement’s into Steve’s tight body, not leaving him any choice in the matter, just be moved and manhandled. Not that he minded, throwing his head back over the brunet’s shoulder, plastering his back to the mans chest. 

Bucky groaned deep within his chest and Steve smiled at the sensation of it; his mouth wide open, he gasped feeling the building orgasm, “Keep-keep going, just-just a little bit harder.”

Bucky was all too happy to oblige him, lifting Steve’s weight and thrusting up into him, and he was right; it didn’t take long, a few more movements, and Bucky was fumbling trying to move Steve away, “I-I’m gonna, quick-”

Steve cut him off, “NO! In-inside me, please, keep going,” Bucky groaned again licking up the side of Steve’s neck and continued thrusting up into him, and all too quickly he was pushing as hard as he could into the blond’s smaller body and cumming hard, “Fucck, fuck, fuu-uck!”

The sensation had Steve quickly grabbing for his own straining cock and before Bucky had even stopped pulsing inside of him, he let out a wanton moan “YE-ES!” and he spilled his own semen onto the floor in front of him, his entire body spasming under the force causing a strangled moan to come out of the man he was sitting on. 

Bucky held onto Steve tightightly around his waist as he peppered his back in lazy kisses, letting out soft moans every time Steve’s body twitched and spasms as he rode out his orgasm, Steve’s own mouth open and panting, slightly wheezing as he did.

Steve let his body finally sag against the brunet’s and he pushed out a breathy moan. Smiling, he started to laugh, they must make such a lewd image; him, now legs spread wide, either side of Bucky’s as he sat, still on top of the man’s softening cock both of them sweaty and heaving out breaths. 

“W-Whatso’ funny punk,” Bucky nuzzled his head into the smaller man's neck smiling.

“N-Nothin’,” Steve struggled with the words, still trying to level out his breathing, “Ju-just we must look so dirty,” 

Bucky chuckled warmly, “That’s what your thinking about right now? Gosh what am I gonna do with you?” He squeezed the blond, moving slightly from side to side, “Come on doll, you gotta get up; this is gonna be messy,” 

Steve shivered as some of Bucky’s cum started to leak out from between his arse cheeks, “This is so gross, I’m having a shower.” 

Bucky just stared at Steve’s legs, and his tongue darted out licking his lips, “I dunno, it’s kinda hot.”

“Buucck!” The blonde grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. “You could come with me?” Steve suggested all too innocently as he waddled his way to the bathroom, avoiding windows.

“Oh yeah? I don’t think he’s working after that,” he sighed looking down at his now ‘limp dick’.

“I think you’ll manage-it is  _ me _ after all.”

“You cheeky…” Bucky got up and chased the blond’s naked form into their tiny bathroom as he laughed wildly...

\---

James Buchanan Barnes ships out…

Steven Grant Rogers becomes Captain America...

The fleet get captured...Captain America saves them...Including one Sergeant Barnes…

\---

_ ‘I think we're alone now, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around, the beating of our hearts is the only sound.’ _

Bucky follows Steve that night as he goes off to take a leak, pocketing a sock and some vaseline, the boys would just think he’d gone for a private flick of the wrist; not like he can sleep anyway, the horrors of war already turning him cold - he just wants to  _ feel  _ and he knows, even if he couldn’t remember his own name, he knows that Steve would make him feel.

Steve tries not to panic as he feels familiar eyes on him, raking up and down his new body; what if it’s different this time? He’s bigger now, will Bucky still find him attractive?  He doesn’t bother doing up his fly just waits for the man he loves to kiss him, and he does. He needn’t have worried, when he feels Bucky’s hard length pressed against his thigh. 

Steve kisses back; like a man starved of water, he needs Bucky just as much and Bucky needs him; two hearts are better than one.

Bucky has to shove a sock in Steve’s mouth to keep him quiet. Bucky’s a  **_mayn!_ ** He can keep quiet. 

It’s messy and quick, stuffed up behind a crumbling hunting lodge in the woods, vaseline pressed between cheeks, hot kisses on the neck; it  _ is _ world war two after all. 

“Ugh, you have no idea how much I’ve missed this Stevie,” A muffled moan was all he got in return.

“You gotta keep quiet; if either of us get caught with our pants down, we will be disposed of before you can even get them back up,” Bucky thrusts himself into the blond’s channel again as if to make a point, his laboured breathing in Steve’s ear.

It’s hot and sweaty, not very pretty, they eventually they finish, Steve letting out a pained squeak almost as he spills over the wall, untouched and Bucky biting down into Steve’s shoulder to stop himself screaming out. They stay like that for awhile, panting into the cool night air.

As they try to put themselves back together, Steve’s acting all shy and not meeting Bucky’s eyes, “What’s up?” 

Looking up like he hasn’t just gained 200 pound and he is the small bashful lad from Brooklyn, he huffs, watching Bucky shift himself back into his uniform, tucking his shirt in and fixing himself to look a little less sexed. 

“I-I..” he trailed off dropping his hands weakly.

“Come on, spit it out, Stevie; I didn’t know you could be shy ‘round me,” Bucky kicking his leg to get the man moving again.

Sighing and using what he could to clean up, he started to talk again, still not meeting Bucky’s eyes, “I didn’t know if you’d...still, like me.”

“What because you grew about 3ft since I last saw you and can apparently break rock with your bare hands?” He mentioned to the wall he had pinned Steve up, against and sure enough, there were fingerprints and a crack in the rock.

“Well I’m not exactly...feminine anymore,” He stood up breathing out a large breath, the impressive chest sweating slightly under his shirt. 

Bucky smiled and huffed out a laugh his expression soft when he looked into Steve’s concerned face, “That’s not what I liked about you Steve; if I wanted a dame I could have had many…” it was Steve’s turn to laugh, “But I chose you and your brilliant smile,” he walked forward placing his hands on the broad chest, “and your lions courage,” moving his hands down Steve’s sides slowly staring into his ocean eyes “and your ridiculous tendencies,” he moved his hands just low enough to scoop his hands round and grab Steve’s ass firmly, “and your brilliant buttocks!!” grinning like a fool at the blond.

Steve smiled back warmly, making his eyes sparkle, “That hasn’t changed one bit,” Bucky cocked his head to the side smirking lopsided and leaned in for a kiss, slow, tongues dancing, soft and well-loved.

“Okay, I get it,” the pair jumped apart, there was Agent Carter, staring at the two, torch aimed at the ground .

“It’s not-” Steve started but was cut off by Peggy’s to the point tone.

“I don’t understand, but…” She paused sighing, “But, who am I to judge love, the Lord works in mysterious ways,” she smiled warmly at the pair.

A bit of tension between the three of them subsided and Bucky coughed “Well Agent, Carter it goes without saying…”

“It goes without saying Sergeant Barnes, that you shall not tell a soul that me and our Captain where kissing in the woods,” she held the torch out to the Sergeant, waiting for him to catch on.

Bucky huffed and pushed his hair back rubbing his neck and taking the torch in hand. Steve stood up a little more, to kiss the soldiers cheek, holding him tight.

Peggy looked sadly at the Captain; she was long past denying that she liked him and well on the train of thought that she might love him, but the look in the pairs eyes as they’d held each other close, that was something she couldn’t get between and she would protect her friend. Keep their secret.

And so it went down in the history books that Steven Grant Rogers was a love lost and James Buchanan Barnes was his faithful best friend.

How wrong they where...

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS to Gabby227 for checking over, much appriciated <3  
> ~  
> Hard To Do - Gavin James - https://youtu.be/6eWvJh_TrW0  
> I Think Were Alone Now - Tiffany - https://youtu.be/w6Q3mHyzn78  
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
